


Nightmare dressed like a Daydream

by Jay_BelleLynn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, Here from Wattpad, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Binary Bill Cipher, Stanford Pines/Bill Cipher - Freeform, tics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_BelleLynn/pseuds/Jay_BelleLynn
Summary: Stanford Pines hits a block when studying Gravity Falls when he takes a walk in the forest he finds a certain someone to help him out.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Stanford Pines had hit a block while studying Gravity Falls, after a week of no sleep just coffee he started to think he was losing his sanity, it had all started when his brother Stanley had called him during the night he wasn´t asleep it was only like 4 in the morning but when Ford picked up with ¨Hello this is Stanford Pines.¨ he got no answer. He missed his brother but he ruined his chances of getting into the best college about and he wasn´t going to admit he missed him. So one night he walked about the forest trying to find a new animal to write about. 

Before Ford even left sight of his house the ground caved in from under his feet, causing him to fall into a cave. ¨Wow, this is cool!¨ Ford said, rubbing the sleep away from his teeth with a six-fingered hand, to read the writing on the walls... until he figured out they were coded ¨Its fine I´ll decypher this at home." Ford said to himself copying out the markings on the wall.

After looking at the writing on his pad for way to long Ford finally figured it out. ¨Oh it's Caesar Code! So the three suns maybe the key is, 3?¨ he sat there for a moment ¨Bill Cipher, do not summon, this is a being of knowledge and has power to strong for this world, this is what I´ve been waiting for!¨ Ford said happily, ignoring the warnings because he was desperate. ¨Triangulum, Entangulum. Meteforis Dominus Ventium.¨ When nothing happened Ford looked down at his journal ¨I should probably go fill in that hole, so if I wander around in the dark I don´t fall in it again.¨

The task Ford had set out with didn´t take long so he sat under the moon and started to doze off.

A/N- I hope you all liked this chapter if you do I´ll post the next chapter I invoke the ancient power that I may return! Bye Loves


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ford meet and Ford agrees to make a deal as long as there´s no tomfuckery involved

A/N- I have gotten a kudo! *insert evil laugh* Thanks to whoever that was. Bye loves. 

When Stanford woke up- or when he thought he woke up he was in an area that had what looked like blue graph paper all around, the same graph paper he would use to play Dungeons, dungeons, and more Dungeons. Ford jumped when a yellow deltoid or triangle dressed in a black top hat and bowtie.

¨Wow! Don't have a heart attack you aren´t 92 yet!¨said the deltoid. 

¨What are you?¨ demanded Ford, backing up. 

¨A muse! An all-knowing one in fact! The names Bill Cipher and you´re Stanford Pines but you prefer Ford!¨ Bill said.

Ford looked down thinking. ¨That´s right, the code in the cave and then I summoned you.¨ mumbled Ford. 

¨Lets relax!¨ Bill said. ¨Care for a game of interdimensional chess? Have a cup of tea.¨ As the muse said that a light blue teapot and teacup both with a matching eye on them appeared. 

When both Ford and Bill were seated, Ford looked up. ¨So you are a muse?¨ he asked. 

Bill looked up after moving his knight piece. ¨Yes, I choose one brilliant mind a century to inspire.¨ 

¨The weirdness in the town I live in, does it come from where you come from?¨ Ford said.

Bill looked up. ¨Look kid, I get it you hit your breaking point where it got to you summoning me but be patient.¨ Bill moved his rook once he had finished his sentence.

Ford glared. ¨Im, not a kid I'm almost 29 and I won't live forever as I assume you will.¨ said the Author, looking at his king that Bill had pinned.

Bill moved a chess piece. ¨Checkmate.¨ he said when the two of them knew Ford´s king couldn´t move. ¨Ill makes you a deal, Ill keep you alive so you can continue your research, and Iĺl help you gain the knowledge you need.¨ Bill said 

Ford stood up ¨What do you want from me?¨ He asked.

¨You to let me inside your mind, it will be easier to help if I´m right there.¨ Bill explained.

¨So not tomfuckery bullshit?¨ Ford asked. 

¨Nope!¨

Ford held out his hand. ¨Then it´s a deal from now until the end of time.¨ 

Bill held out his own hand as well blue flames coming from the black noodlelike limb. ¨And all you have to do is let me inside your mind, Stanford.¨

¨Please call me a friend.¨

A/N- So chess may or may not be a recurring theme in this story I don't know I just know I need some sleep. Bye loves!


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford falls asleep and meets with Bill again. TW- Tics

Ford went to be the night he summoned Bill happy for the first time since hitting the block in his research. When he woke up he was in the blue world that he was in went he met Bill. Ford saw someone in a black pair of slacks, a yellow button up, a black vest, and a black-tie the being sat there the only visible eye was closed the other eye was covered by a triangle eye-patch, Ford knew who it was even before they greeted him with a "Hiya! Sixer!" 

"Greetings, Bill," Ford said staring slightly.

Bill smirked. "Like what ya see, Fordsy?" he asked. Bill flinched backwards it wasn't exactly uncontrollable. It started with the need to jerk their neck, or to blink, and then the tension built up, the urge to do it getting stronger until they did it. So it wasn't that they couldn't control it, but it just felt better if they were to do it. And sometimes, it wasn't that they even knew they needed to do it until they were doing it. It was fine if it was something small like tensing their toes or something, but when it came to talking to someone who was almost as smart as them they were jerking their head to the side every five seconds.

"Ah.." Bill said trailing off as a burst of tics come through; their eyes blinking rapidly, doing the neck pull, rolling his shoulders back. “Sorry,” they began again before more tics come through. 

“Don't apologize; it's fine. Take your time.” Ford said, taking a step towards Bill who was still sitting on the couch, fuck comforting people was Stanleys thing, not his. 

Taking a deep breath in to settle their tics, Bill tries again. "Sorry, this body has a few kinks I've never been able to get out of it, which is sad because I've had it decades."

"Well, look at me I have 12 fingers," Ford said, with a smile and a small laugh.

Bill laughs and shrugs, before that, triggers more of their rolling-shoulders-back tics. They open their mouth to apologize but they get cut off by Ford putting a finger to their lips. "You're like a butterfly."

"Please I'm a freak," Bill said, shifting back into their triangle form.

Ford looked at the triangle. "So am I." Ford said.

“Oh, right I brought you here for a reason.” Bill said. “I wanted to thank you for giving me a challenge with chess today.”

“Please that wasn't a challenge for you I was never the best at chess that was my best friend in college, we played it together a lot that and Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons.” Ford said, it was true Fiddleford had always been better at chess then him but then Ford always got him back when he killed off his player in D,D, and more D as DM.

“That's just as well Sixer, I enjoyed playing with you.” They said.  
Ford looked at the being. “So, can I ask you a couple million questions about Gravity Falls?” Ford said, pulling out a pen a clicking it a few times. 

Bill laughed. “Okay, then Sixer.” They said. That night was filled from questions a to z.


End file.
